Left 4 Dead
by TheRedLucario
Summary: A story for class. Pretty much just campaign "No Mercy", chapter two I think for those of you who know the game.


(So I had to make this story in class, and it was a ton of hard work, so I thought I'd post it here. No idea what to call it other than Left 4 Dead, so we'll go with that. This story is meant to ditract-er I mean- stall you until I get A Fire's Path chapter done, which will hopefully be soon. My word isn't worth much now. But I'll work on it as much as I can this weekend, which is luckily three days long. And ignore that the audience style in this is somewhat strange, because this was meant for my teacher.)

Ok, so this story is based on the game "Left 4 Dead", so a lot will be explained such as details and characters. Before I actually start, I'll give a quick summery of what it is. Left 4 Dead is a zombie shooter game with four survivors fighting against the horde. Along with the standard zombie that just swings its arms at you to attack, there are five special types of zombies: Tank, Hunter, Boomer, Smoker, and Witch. The Tank is just a GIANT mass of muscle that can crush anything and can rip giant slabs of rock from the ground and throw them. The Hunter has a grey hooded sweatshirt and can leap huge distances, and when it lands on a victim it starts ripping them apart! The Boomer is just a fat man that is deformed, and pukes on people thus attracting more standard zombies. The Smoker is a tall person wearing a green jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, and shoots a loooong tongue at people and pulls them toward it, then rips them to shreds. Then there's the Witch (My personal favorite). The Witch is just an extremely pale (Not white pale, grayish pale.) skinny woman who's only wearing a bra and underwear (don't ask). She only sits in a certain spot and sobs. When disturbed by noise, light, or shooting, she charges towards the person who caused it and claws and scratches and shreds them. Just one hit will knock the victim down.  
Now for the survivors info. They're names are Zoey, Bill, Francis, Louis. Zoey is a I think teenager who's wearing a red jacket with black hair tied up in a ponytail. Bill is an old war veteran wearing a green jacket with a green kernel hat. Francis is a middle aged man with a shaven head, sleeveless black vest, with tattoos all over his arms. And Louis, who's a I think around twenty black person with a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie.  
Now I just want to say a couple things. While the idea isn't original, the story is mine. And my writing style is casual with some grammar mistakes on purpose to make the story feel more like a human made it. Don't think that as an excuse, because I read so many books that get boring when they have no personality.

Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis were all lying down in their sleeping bags. They had just worked their way through a building complex to a steel door safe room and were camping for the night. Luckily no zombies had noticed they were in the room so it was easy to fall asleep. After a few hours, everyone got up and grabbed their guns. Zoey grabbed dual pistols, Francis armed the auto shotgun, Bill got out the assault rifle, and Louis loaded his mini-Uzi. They peeked out the safe room door. The doors lead inside to an entrance to a subway. All the lights were out, so the only light source was a car crashed into a wall, with fire glowing. Bill unbarred the door and opened it. Immediately three zombies charged. Francis fired one shot and blew all their heads off at once, and blood splashed on them.  
"Think you could splash some more blood on us?" Zoey said. Except for these sort of occasional comments, the group was usually quiet.  
The group walked on, easily mowing down any zombie daring to oppose them. At one point when they were at the gate to the train station, they heard a huge roar. Horde.  
"A horde is coming!" Louis said. Sure enough, a huge pack of zombies flooded the room from where they had just come from. Everyone started rapidly firing their weapons, but it was no use. The horde made their way to them and started beating them. Zoey was knocked down, while the others elbowed the zombies away from them.  
"Fire in the hole!" Bill yelled over the sound of the zombies, and threw a pipe bomb. The pipe bomb is the most helpful thing during a horde. It beeps loudly, each beep gradually becoming faster. This is helpful because zombies are heavily attracted to sound, so when it was thrown, all the zombies (and yes, all of them.) crowded over it, then it eventually exploded destroying all the zombies with it. And as quick as that, the horde was gone.  
"Reloading!" everyone yelled. They say that because teammates must know all, in case they were to depend on them at the wrong time. Bill helped Zoey up (another actual game aspect: players that are knocked down must be helped up by a teammate.) and looked around for some pipes and molotovs (pipe is a pipebomb, molotovs are molotov cocktails.) He went inside a ticket booth and found three molotovs.  
"Molotovs, over here." Bill said as he grabbed one. Francis and Louis came over while Zoey pulled out a medic kit and healed herself. Once everybody was ready, they headed toward the train tracks. The train was of course crashed, with rubble surrounding it. Zombies were scattered everywhere, but there were many. Instead of going through that again, Zoey pulled out a pipebomb (last one) and instantly all the zombies flood toward it. After a few second, the horde was gone.  
The group continued on, going though an extremely short tunnel (like a couple yards). When they rounded the corner to get back on the walkway, a boomer appeared and boomed on them (boomed=puked). The boomer hit Bill and Louis, which made them temporarily blind. The boomer ran away, while hordes of zombies flooded the room only wanting Bill and Louis. Smartest thing to do during a boomer attack is to melee anything that comes near. So they did that while Zoey looked for and killed the boomer.  
Zombies were coming from every entrance, all trying to kill Bill and Louis. Francis tried to help, but could hardly made a difference. The roar of the horde was almost deafening, and eventually Bill and Louis were knocked down. While knocked down, all they could use was the pistol, so that didn't help much.  
They were slowly being ripped apart, barely conscious. Zoey found the boomer and shot it, causing it to explode. It knocked her back a bit, but otherwise she was fine. She immediately turned her attention back towards the horde surrounding Bill and Louis. She shot as fast as she could, taking down zombies quite fast for dual pistols. With the combination of Zoey's dual pistols and Francis's auto shotgun, the horde was taken care of in a matter of seconds.  
Zoey and Francis helped Bill and Louis up, who were on the verge of death. Once they were on their feet, Bill and Louis pulled out their medic kits and healed themselves. Once they were done, they continued on, making their way through another short tunnel.  
"Everyone, quiet down for a second. I think I hear a hunter." Bill said. He listened carefully, and heard a faint humanly growl. Everyone looked around carefully, wondering from where the hunter will attack. After a few minutes, nothing happened, so they thought it had just left. They continued on, and found a door to a set of stairs. There was a table next to the door that had a bunch of ammo. Everyone grabbed some and reloaded.  
When they were set they went up the stairs, which led to a small parking complex. A small horde of zombies rushed them, but they were taken down easily.  
"You guys go on ahead. I think I dropped my flashlight." Louis said. He retraced his steps all the way back the room where they had found ammo. He found his flashlight a couple yards from the table and picked it up. He turned it on, and stared directly in front of him.  
Standing right in front of him on all fours, was a hunter.  
He aimed his gun and tried to fire, but it was too late. It leapt toward him and knocked him over, then started clawing at him, ripping at his chest.  
"HELP! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Louis yelled. The pain was unbearable, and the hunter was ripping out blood by the handful. Bill, Zoey, and Francis heard the screams and rushed to the source. Bill got in first, and as soon as he registered what was happening, shot the hunter in the head. Blood exploded onto Louis.  
Francis helped Louis up, then used his own medic kit to heal Louis. Once that was done, they caught back up to where they were and continued on. On the other side of the parking area, a door led to two stairs, which then led to a generator room. To the right was a room with a medical cabinet, and a turret behind a sandbag wall. They went to the room, opened the cabinet, and each grabbed a medic kit. In the room was a hole leading straight back to the parking complex again.  
A little ways away from the room was a giant metal door with a switch next to it. They all knew it would open the door, and create a huge amount of noise, thus attracting a huge horde. Francis went up to press the button (everyone else stayed in the medic room, ready for the horde. Bill manned the turret.), then noticed a gas container. He thought that'd help, and put it in shot sight of the turret, so when the horde comes Bill could shoot it and cause a field of fire. Right when he got it in place, he felt a tongue wrap around him, and looked to see a smoker on the level above. The tongue wrapped itself around his neck, then started pulling him.  
"HELP!" He yelled. In just a few seconds, Zoey used her pistol to shoot the tongue, while Louis used his Uzi to kill the smoker. Francis was dropped back down, and the smoker exploded into smoke (hence the name smoker).Francis took little damage, and wiped off the tongue slime. He then went to the switch again, pressed it, and ran back behind the wall of sand bags.  
Already they could hear the roar of the horde. They got ready for the upcoming enormous horde, and saw the first wave. What seemed like thousands of zombies poured in, even from the whole that led to the parking. Bill set off the gas container, and watched tons of zombies running out of the fire, only to fall over and die a few steps later. Louis and Zoey kept the zombies coming from the hole at bay, while Francis tried his best to keep the flood coming out of the original way they had come in from. From a third person view, you could hardly see the survivors. Blood was splashing everywhere, and the sound of guns and roars made it feel even more hectic.  
The horde was halfway done, when a boomer popped from the hole and boomed Zoey. She staggered back, and Louis quickly killed the boomer before it could cause more harm. Now the zombie horde nearly doubled as they all went for Zoey. Louis threw a molotov into the hole which caused a small field of fire. That helped, but Louis still had to watch for the many zombies still pouring in.  
Zoey backed into the corner and melee'd anything that came near, until she was mauled by a hunter. Louis noticed almost immediately and shot him off, then continued his slaughter. Francis also threw a molotov to where his horde was coming from, but that hardly helped. Because his area was so large, the zombies could easily go around it.  
Bill on the other hand was having no trouble. Having the turret easily mowed down anything that defied him. At moments the turret would overheat, but during that he just used his assault rifle while it cooled down.  
Zoey had finally regained sight and was back to her spot, only to have the horde end shortly after. Once everyone was sure it was over, they all (except Bill) pulled out their medic kits and healed.  
"Whew, at least that's finally over." Louis said. Once they had reloaded and healed, they walked up the stairs that were now accessible. Now on the second level, they found a room that had ammo, medic kits, and pipes. The room also had some pain pills, which heal, but only temporarily. Everyone grabbed one of each, reloaded, then walked to the next room after that.  
The next room they were in was a hallway, with a turn and three doors. They went into the first door to find what seemed like an employee break room. They went to the next door, which had windows overlooking a street. And there, on the other side of the street, was a witch, sitting and sobbing.  
"Everyone quiet and lights off." Zoey whispered. They walked out of the room and took the last door, which led to stairs down to the street. All along the street were cars, each with either their windows broken or the doors open. They walked down the street as quietly as possible as to not startle the witch, and melee'd to death any zombie to come close. They saw stairs leading down underground, and saw a safe room sign on the wall.  
"We made it! We actually made it!" Louis said. They walked out, only to freeze in their tracks. A tank was rushing towards them, ready to beat them to a bloody pulp. The survivors ran out and opened fire on the tank. It roared and ripped out and chunk of concrete from beneath it, then threw it towards them. They dodged it, but the rock hit a car behind them, causing the alarm to go off. The loud noise attracted a horde, and zombies rushed in.  
The survivors fired into the crowd, still backing away from the tank. They were firing randomly into the horde, and, unfortunately, hit the witch. She immediately got up and ran towards Bill, who apparently shot her. Zoey remembered the pipebomb she got earlier, and threw that out, taking a good chunk of the horde with it. But the horde still came, blocking much site and causing much bloodshed.  
In the midst of all this insanity, a smoker from a rooftop caught Francis, making him not able to move. The tank saw this as his chance, and went for Francis, beating him with his huge fists.  
Bill was instantly knocked down by the witch, and was being clawed to death. Zoey and Louis helped him out with the witch, and killed her quickly. They helped Bill up, the turned their attention back to the tank, which was mauling Francis. They unleashed hell on it, and shot as fast as they could. The tank didn't seem to care because he had an easier target. But eventually, the behemoth was taken down. He dropped to his knees and fell over.  
The smoker still had a hold of Francis, but that was taken care of with a few shots from Bill's assault rifle. Francis fell limp to the floor, not moving.  
"Francis?" Zoey asked. She crouched down next to him and checked his pulse. "No." She said under her breath, and then turned to the rest of the survivors.  
"Is he dead?" Louis asked. Tears welled up in Zoey's eyes, but she wiped them away.  
"Yes, he's dead." She replied.  
"Calm down kids. There's nothing we could do. Now let's hurry before something else comes." Bill said. They all hurried to the safe room, got in, and barred the door.

And that's it. That was the best I could do, I think. And this was 2,641 words long.


End file.
